


A Planet and her Moon

by futhermore



Series: Dasey [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dasey - Freeform, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futhermore/pseuds/futhermore
Summary: An AU in which Casey and Derek miss their timing and fall into orbit.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Original Character(s)
Series: Dasey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	A Planet and her Moon

During college, they did get closer. They became best friends, each with a spare key to the others place and an open invitation. They’d watch hockey and movies and fight over the remote but the days of hormone-spiked feelings (the whole damn spectrum, it used to feel like for them) were gone. It was easier to fight because they knew their boundaries.

But they would step over them sometimes.

Derek toeing it to spark a reaction he wanted; sometimes a Casey-patented ‘der-ek’, sometimes a giggle, but never anything that would tip them out of balance.

Casey, always the rule follower, found loop-holes instead. She’d lean into him to get his attention in a crowded room, knowing he’d always put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing his fingers across the seam of her t-shirts.

As a result of them calming down, the family fell closer together. Edwin would call Casey for girl advice, because lets face it, he did not want to follow in every one of his brother’s footsteps. Lizzie would call Derek about different ways to fix the soreness in her muscles hours and hours of soccer practice had caused. Marti would call them both, just before she’d go to bed. She was getting too old for bed time stories but she’d talk about her week and then drift off as they told her about theirs.

Then at one of Derek’s games, she meets him. His the new center just transplanted in in the middle of the season because he’s good, really good. Derek tried not to like the guy but he’s genuinely just a really good guy. So the three of them hang out sometimes. He doesn’t get weird when they do or say something normal step-siblings shouldn’t, like an innuendo taken too far or a hand resting somewhere for just a step too long.

He’d ask her out and Casey would look at Derek for the answer.  
It was Derek who told him yes.  
It was Derek who took her shopping for an outfit.  
It was Derek who called Emily to come help with her hair and makeup that night.

And so Casey took it as a blessing. She knew they’d missed their mark too.

When the goalie dropped her off, it was at Derek’s, even though he’d picked her up at her apartment. Still he got out of the car, opened her door, and held her hand as they walked to the door.

“You knew I’d come here anyway, huh?” Casey was tense as he chuckled at her question.  
“I know how important it is that he likes me and was hoping the date was good enough to want to spill right away,” he looked her in the eyes while he smiled. They were warm and bright, even if she did wish she’d see a hint of wild.  
Casey would stand in front of him outside of Derek’s front door, knowing he was right inside. He’d texted her to check if he should pick up wine or more beer.

“I want this to work,” the goalie would say, “Can I call you tomorrow for the verdict?” His smile was infectious and she’d giggle and nod and pull him in for a hug.

It would work. They’d have a summer wedding many, many years down the line. The McDonald/Venturi Clan would spend the week before the wedding in a house on the beach on Prince Edward Island.

Casey would have her feet in the water at the edge of the homes dock right at sunset. Derek would gently nudge her, pulling her back before she’d even come close to falling in, giggling as he sat next to her, his arm in its spot around her shoulders.

She’d place her head of his shoulder and sigh and he’d know what it meant.

“Case, it’ll all be fine. He loves you, you love him, the wedding is going to go off without a single hitch because some how you convinced me not to do anything to ruin it. But come on! It’d be for the memories, you only get married once Casey, might as well get it right.”  
She’d look up at him in that way and he’d freeze.  
“I’m just going to get it as right as I can, ” She’d smile to ease the tension that crossed his shoulders, rubbing her fingers along his spine to help it dissipate faster.  
Derek would pull her closer, press a kiss to her hairline, and leave the conversation at that, keeping their boundaries firmly in place.

The morning of the wedding, she’s all smiles. Everything has gone right so far, she thinks, before she sees Derek still in his sweats, 25 minutes before she’s supposed to walk down the aisle.

“Der-ek! Why are you not dressed? Are you trying to drive me crazy?” She’d huff as she pulls him toward where she knows his tux is; she’d placed it there herself after all.  
His head was still thrown back laughing as she pulls all his clothes together for him, “Come on Princess, I’m not even the star of the show here, who cares what I look like?”  
“I do! You will not be ruining my wedding photo’s Derek!”  
He’d grab her shoulders as she starts to unbutton the dress shirt before taking it off the hanger, and turns her around.

“Casey, take a deep breath,” She’d confused why he’s so serious until she realizes she’s on the verge of hyperventilating. Her eyes dart around the room, looking for anything that might help, “Hey, hey Case, look at me.”

It’d all stop when their eyes meet and after a few moments she registers his hands slipping up and down her arms. She closes her eyes and isn’t nearly as shocked as she should be, even now, when he pulls her into a hug.

“Hey, everything is alright. I’m not dressed because the flower delivery was late and they needed an extra hand and I didn’t want to get anything on my tux. I would never ruin this for you case okay?” She’d nod into his chest, hoping she’d be able to fix her makeup after this.

They wouldn’t talk about it. Nor would they talk about how he stared at her when she walked down the aisle, how their eyes caught when the goalie turned away to take the rings from his best man.

They would just continue through life in a constant orbit of each other. Some times closer than others. Derek knows he feels more like a moon to her planet but he doesn’t think it’ll do any good to talk about it.

So he writes and directs and creates these amazing short films. Everyone is surprised by the emotion in it for Derek Venturi who would stutter the word f-f-feelings, except Casey.

Her and the Goalie would come to screenings, always wielding this huge bouquet of daises, just for Derek. He and the goalie would chat as he overheard her telling people what a wonderful film it’d been, handing out HIS business cards whenever she felt like the person on the other side of the conversation was worthy.

When he won his first award, he thanks her first. It becomes tradition, “I’d like to first and foremost thank my best friend Casey for supporting me through this.” Then he’d continue with the standard designed thank you speech.

He’d date but never anything serious. He was content to sit and watch and orbit. He knew he’d given up true happiness when he’d said yes to the goalie for Casey, but she’d earned it this time. He’d do it again and again just to see her as happy as any princess could be.


End file.
